


【AC/HC】哈斯塔的忧郁

by ETE_77



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Hastur (Good Omens), Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)





	【AC/HC】哈斯塔的忧郁

哈斯塔打从第一眼起就非常讨厌克劳利。也许是因为他的红发，也许是因为他挣扎着去够后背上留下的烙痕时浑身颤栗的模样，也许是因为那双暗金色的蛇瞳微微眯起看向他时带着一目了然的蔑视——而他从中看不出一丁点令人愉悦的憎恶，也许是因为他哑着喉咙冲他粗鲁低吼“离我远点，你这个臭烘烘的家伙！”——哈斯塔那时候就知道他和克劳利合不来，他们互相讨厌，并且会一直讨厌下去。

可是克劳利是撒旦的宠儿，一开始是，现在也是。关于这点哈斯塔至今没想明白，为什么撒旦会选择克劳利——如果只是因为那具皮囊，地狱不乏诱人多姿的肉体来满足恶魔的欲望。在和克劳利接触了一段时间后，哈斯塔渐渐弄清楚了一点：他讨厌他一部分是因为嫉妒。那是人类的原罪之一。哈斯塔对人类没什么感情，于是这令他连讨厌着克劳利的自己也开始唾弃。可这却没能让他对克劳利的在意减少半分。

有一次他撞见克劳利被叫去撒旦的卧室。顺着门缝他看见克劳利穿着半透明的破破烂烂的黑袍子坐在撒旦的床上。那床很高，克劳利不矮，但他的双腿也没能够到地面，只是顺着床沿垂下来有一下没一下地晃荡着。他低着头，卷曲的红色长发柔顺地披在肩上，从发丝间能看到他嘴角若隐若现的笑意。他正兴致勃勃地打着手势同他的上司说些什么，即便他的眼睛全没有在看他。撒旦站在他身边，一只手撩起几缕红发捻在手中开始帮他编辫子，流连在他身上的目光滚烫而生硬——那眼神令哈斯塔感到一阵反胃，虽然他立刻意识到这种反应对于他们的老大来说是大不敬的冒犯。

谈话告一段落时，克劳利终于抬起头看向撒旦，而这似乎正中对方下怀。撒旦挑起他的下巴，低头凑近与他鼻尖相抵并低语了几句，随后错开视线，动手缓缓扯下克劳利的领口，直到露出一半肩头。哈斯塔随后看到撒旦抱着克劳利开始忘情地吮吻他背脊。克劳利紧蹙眉心抬起双臂激烈推拒着似乎想逃离，结果被撒旦毫不留情翻身压回了床上……

哈斯塔没有继续看下去。恶魔是由欲望和放荡组成的，克劳利炫耀似地向他证明了这一点。得意忘形的混蛋……他往地上啐了一口，悻悻转身离开。

一百年、两百年、六千年后的今天，克劳利仍旧像一丛灼烈的火在他面前燃烧。他看着他跟随人类的文明发展不断更换衣着打扮，嘴里吐出越来越多他听不懂的词句。地狱里的人都觉得克劳利时髦又有趣，哈斯塔对此嗤之以鼻，并且看出他们对他大多不怀好意，总是用虎视眈眈的下流目光打量每一次从人间回来述职的顽劣恶魔。

恶魔的等级制度不像人类那么森严和明确。论头衔，他和利古尔一样是地狱公爵，而克劳利不过是个小卒。可他获得的关注和追捧远超于他们。克劳利诱惑人类的本事在哈斯塔看来简直糟透了，尽是拿不上台面的玩笑和儿戏——可他凭什么活得那么风光？他们之间的差距到底在哪儿？恶魔之间不讲究平等，统治规模也缺乏仪式性；他们更适合被威慑。看在撒旦的份上，哈斯塔总是尽量避免与克劳利产生直接冲突。他可不想因为招惹了老大的情人而被烧成灰——老大的情人！他轻蔑地冷哼了一声，把丢到地上的烟头狠狠踩灭。

然而克劳利完全不领情，甚至还反过来嘲笑他没本事。他也不仗着谁，甚至从不提撒旦的名字，总是孑然一身、独来独往，让那些说闲话的人自讨没趣。哈斯塔的积怨于是变得越来越多。他猜不透克劳利的心思，却对他怀揣着连自己都无法理解的在意。累积起来的沉重的执念让他变得谨慎，然而事实是：像他一样不敢轻举妄动的人在地狱里并不多。

“你迟到了，克劳利。“

利古尔阴沉着一张脸坐在角落的沙发里，阴鸷的目光锐利地射向一头闯进来的人。克劳利朝前踉跄了一步，抬手撩起散落在额前的刘海，刚想说些什么却打了个响嗝。满屋子的恶魔开始窃窃私语，他们都已经闻到了克劳利浑身散发出的浓烈酒气。而当事人显然缺乏对当下处境的自觉，他摇摇晃晃走到人群中间潦草扫视一圈，耸了耸肩道：

“首先。恶魔不需要守时。其次，我在来的路上撞到了我的老朋——我是说，上面的人……他们总是很难缠。”

“行了，别以为我们不知道你说的是谁。”哈斯塔打断他，喝道，“不知羞耻！”

“酒鬼……”“叛徒！”“得寸进尺的家伙。”

从包围圈中开始此起彼伏蹦出谩骂和嘲讽。克劳利甩了甩脑袋似乎在努力使自己保持清醒，他指着面前哈斯塔的鼻子似笑非笑勾起嘴角：

“别这么斤斤计较，哈斯塔。在你的头发掉光之前还是想想怎么诱惑四街的美容店老板给你做顶结实的假发比较好。”

哈斯塔一拳冲克劳利脸上揍去，打飞了他的墨镜。利古尔吹了声口哨，还有些恶魔拍起了手。克劳利一个重心不稳摔倒在地上，他刚从地上撑起身哈斯塔便揪住了他的衣领迫使他仰起头。那双金色的蛇瞳含着令人抓狂的无畏和不羁，此刻还被酒精熏得有些迷乱。

“你是恶魔，他是天使。别妄想互相理解；人类的世界没有你们的立足之地，你是属于这里的。瞧瞧你那双丑陋又邪恶的眼睛，克劳利，没有人能拯救你残缺不全的灵魂。”

“残缺？我一开始就没打算堕落，别说得好像你都懂，哈斯塔！”克劳利像是被激怒了似的，他用力掰开他的手并狠狠推了他一把，“你对那个世界一无所知——你对他一无所知！”

“因为这里被那种散发着令人反胃的甜腻气息的生物驯养的恶魔只有你。真是可耻。”哈斯塔冷冷剜他一眼，转身退回人群。

“痛吗？”一旁的利古尔忽然没头没脑地插进一句，脸上带着不怀好意的笑容，“我是说，做那种事一定很痛。不过对于你来说谁都可以，不是吗？亏你的天使朋友能接受这样的你——他竟然不会觉得操起来松？”

人群中发出几声怪叫和尖利的笑声。克劳利从地上一骨碌爬起来就要朝他冲过去，立刻被几个一拥而上的恶魔按在地上。他愤怒地从喉咙里发出蛇类的嘶嘶声，对着那些面带猥琐笑容前来围攻他的人拳打脚踢，却又借着间隙大声挑衅道：

“我看你是站着说话不腰疼，利古尔，谁都知道你下面那根老古董只不过是个摆设！”

许多人蓦地倒抽一口冷气，齐齐看向表情一瞬扭曲的地狱公爵。利古尔的笑容凝固在嘴角，暴起的青筋在额角跳动着。他不动声色站起身整理了下衣襟，从牙缝里蹦出几个字。

“干他。你们一起上。”

克劳利的黑色西装被从一侧肩头扯下来，里面马甲的扣子也崩掉了。还有人粗暴地扒开他皮带，内裤在紧身牛仔的包裹下若隐若现。哈斯塔看得双眼发直，然而他的脚步却在逆着人流后退，直到背脊贴上潮湿的墙壁。他感到害怕又兴奋，眼前是一片蠕动着的黑灰沼泽，在不断扭曲挣扎的蛇身边陷出一个黏腻的、汩汩冒泡的深坑，正嘶吼着试图将他吞噬。

他隐约听见克劳利在咒骂，可是他已经看不清他的位置。肉体撞击在一起的声音令他愈发烦躁，轰隆隆仿佛有火车在他耳边呼啸而过，齿轮摩擦轨道发出刺耳蜂鸣，越来越尖细；又像盛在炉子里的一锅即将沸腾的水。那声音锐利地抓在他心弦，像鹰爪钳住猎物的喉咙拨弄撕扯。哈斯塔闭上眼睛，心口闷闷地疼，令人恶心地疼，他希望一切快点结束——

“DON’T——”

一个声音突然在人群头顶炸响。

“DON’T YOU DARE PUT A FINGER ON HIM!”

所有人都回头看去，只见亚茨拉斐尔站在门口，手里托举着克劳利的喷壶，面色冷峻如石。利古尔发出一声怪里怪气的呻吟，像一只被踩了尾巴的猫。

“让我们看看是谁来了，”他唏嘘道，“一个天使！”

“杀了他！”“杀了他！”

“我不想伤害你们中的任何一个。”亚茨拉斐尔冷静地说道，“只要你们按我说的去做。首先，请放开克劳利。”

“‘请放开克劳利’——得了吧。”利古尔故意模仿他的口吻装腔作势地翻了个白眼，“我敢打赌这壶里装的绝不是圣水。”

“那你恐怕就要后悔了。”亚茨拉斐尔笑了笑，“我不介意你再站近点。”

那是哈斯塔第一次见到亚茨拉斐尔。天使几乎都一个样：浅色的头发，得体的衣装。他没觉得他全身上下有哪里特殊，只是他的出现已经令他足够意外——他疯了吗？哈斯塔目瞪口呆地盯着不远处的人：一个天使亲自前来地狱，不是为了谈判或宣战、不是为了自寻死路，竟然是为了……一个恶魔？！

“克劳利，告诉我你没事。你还好吗？“

“好……好得很，我是说你可来得真及时，天使。”

亚茨拉斐尔仍旧举着喷壶与利古尔对峙。克劳利趁其他人被他俩牵制时终于得以脱身。他此刻显得狼狈极了，哈斯塔可以清晰地捕捉到他脸上的惊慌和窘迫。可在与亚茨拉斐尔四目相接的那一刻，克劳利表现出如释重负。他拨开人群朝天使走去，同时从容不迫地整理自己的衣装，经过利古尔身边时甚至还拍了拍他的肩，仿佛刚才发生的一切与他无关。

“我赌天使赢。因为他们从不说谎，所以我劝你离他远一点——最好现在就滚出我们的视线。”

话音刚落，地面忽然开始剧烈震动，头顶一排生锈的吊灯晃动起来，一时间光影缭乱。克劳利痛苦地高叫了一声，捂着胸口栽倒在地。一屋子的人都开始东倒西歪，哈斯塔缩在角落里，双手紧紧扣住滑腻的墙壁边缘不至于让自己摔倒。凹凸不平的地面开始发红发烫并显出道道裂纹，紧接着撒旦的身影出现在一团混沌的雾气中，一双凹陷下去的漆黑瞳孔仿佛两湾探不到底的深渊。

“你比我想象得还要执迷不悟，克劳利。”他用高亢、冷酷的声音说道。

克劳利直起身来，虽然双腿仍跪在地上。他耸了耸肩，脸上的表情因为疼痛还有些扭曲。

“难道我还需要弄清些什么事吗？”

“你是属于这里的。上面……包括人间，都没有你的容身之地。”

“这话听起来怪耳熟。”

“你还打算跪多久？”

“事实上，站着听你说话有点累。所以如果你没有其他要说的，我这就打算站起来和我的老朋友继续去喝酒了。”

“这里不会再有什么你的‘老朋友’了，我不介意现在就杀了他——当着你的面。”

撒旦说到这里微微一笑，他很满意克劳利一瞬暴起并显出的狰狞神色。哈斯塔猜测那名为“恨”。恶魔总与愤怒和仇恨结缘，但此刻克劳利周身散发出的愤恨令他不寒而栗。

“天使，把喷壶给我。”他平静地开口，背对着亚茨拉斐尔向他伸出一只手，“快点。”

“我不觉得这是个好主意，你很清楚仅凭圣水是——”

“快点！”克劳利罕见地对亚茨拉斐尔动了怒，“不然你会后悔的。”

“可是我不允许你乱来，克劳利。”

喷壶还是被递了过去。克劳利慢慢将它平举，壶口正对撒旦的心脏。然而紧接着他调转了瞄准角度，将壶口对上了自己的太阳穴。这一举动令所有人瞠目结舌，就连撒旦一时也怔在原地像是受到了极大的冒犯和侮辱，半天才从喉咙里干巴巴挤出几个字。

“你这个疯子……”

“恭喜你终于发现了这个事实。”

克劳利大笑着开始一步步小心翼翼地后退。他与亚茨拉斐尔交换了一个眼神，后者握住了他空着的另一只手。

“I will burn you, Crowley. Burn the heart of you!”

巨大的白色羽翼在黑暗中倏地舒展开来。亚茨拉斐尔将手臂环在克劳利腰上，带着他一眨眼便腾飞到了半空中。克劳利在双脚离地的那一刻端起喷壶开始对着底下疯狂扫射。恶魔们像没头的苍蝇似地纷纷闪避，脚步乱作一团。细小的水珠溅在皮肤上刺啦刺啦作响，尖叫声此起彼伏，同时夹杂着撒旦气急败坏的咆哮。而克劳利放肆的笑声在他们头顶高高盘旋。

“Unfortunately, I’m cold and heartless. Have a nice shower time, gentlemen!”

笑声和气息乍然消失，闹剧渐渐消停下来。在恭送暴跳如雷的撒旦返回地底之后，其他人也都低声咒骂着忿然离去。哈斯塔靠在墙边一直等到所有人离开，空荡荡的地下室里只有几盏还在不停摇曳着的吊灯。

他突然觉得渺小和孤独。这种感觉令他感到浑身不自在，可他又必须静静忍受着。他刚才没有躲开，克劳利曾拿着喷壶威胁他的场景在他脑海里挥之不去。那时他感到恐惧和愤怒，而刚才那一幕却令他莫名热血沸腾。他此刻甚至想让那些该死的圣水浇灌过他的喉咙，让那种剧烈的、致死的灼痛感烧遍他灵魂的每一个角落。

克劳利的墨镜静静躺在地面中央，已经完全被踩变了形，镜片以及镜架上镶嵌的小钻石散落一地。哈斯塔走过去在碎片前缓缓跪了下去，他伸出手想把墨镜捡起来，指尖却在碰到的一瞬间又触电般缩了回去。

哈斯塔讨厌克劳利，可他更恨被克劳利吸引的自己。这让他在他面前抬不起来头。他讨厌克劳利，因为他永远无法将那个蛇一样性感诱人的男人征服。

——可这种感觉似乎不错。

哈斯塔跪在地上将墨镜连同碎片一点点捡起来，钻石颗粒在他掌心滚动着熠熠光彩，像明净透亮的星子。他回忆起在交接撒旦之子的那个晚上，克劳利开着车风风火火赶到废弃的教堂与他汇面。那时候的夜空点缀着星星的微光。可雪亮的车灯一扫，他便什么都看不见了。只有克劳利那双暗金色的蛇瞳在黑暗中幽幽闪烁，像摄人的鬼魅，像浑浊的星火。

——该死，这玩意儿该怎么拼起来？

哈斯塔盯着手中破烂不堪的墨镜一阵出神，他最终还是没想到让它复原如初的办法。头顶的灯又晃动了几下，倏地熄灭了。他在一片漆黑中爬起来，跪得有些发麻的腿直打颤。他将手举到自己嘴前——他确信现在这里一个人也没有，甚至连他都看不见他自己，否则他一定会被他接下来的举动恶心到背过气去——哈斯塔一点点低下头去，小心翼翼地吻了吻盛在掌心中的墨镜碎片。比想象中的凉，比想象中的热，仿佛还带着另一个人的体温……


End file.
